


Fuel For the Fire

by Janecat



Series: Alone With You [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel For the Fire

The last place Dick wants to be is in front of a mirror and yet here he is. It's different this time however. For one, he doesn't look as frail and thin as he had months back. Thanks to the training Jason has put him through he's nearly back to his old shape. Nearly – because Jason would never allow him past a certain point. He wanted him weaker and Dick had accepted it. Another rather quite important thing was that he wasn't nude but in a new suit Jason had made for him.

He didn't know what to think as he stared at his reflections chest, bold red replacing the bright blue of his Nightwing uniform. The red stopping at his shoulders instead of cascading down his arms and wrapping around his middle and ring fingers. Then there was the deadly addition of blades on the sides of his gauntlets that Dick wasn't too fond of.

“Come here, you need your mask.” Jason says motioning him over.

The domino looks the same at least, that is until he put it on and catches sight of himself. The white lenses change and glow red. He looks possessed and really, he thinks, he kind of is.

“How's the fit?” Jason asks already knowing it's perfect.

Dick stretches and bends testing the pull of the material. He pushes out a small smile, “It's perfect.” he knows what to say.

Dick misses his old colors. These aren't him but – again, he isn't really himself anymore either.

“One last thing.” Jason says tapping something on his own gauntlet when Dick's suit gives a loud beep.

“What was that?” he asks, caution in his voice.

“Range sensor. What? Didn't really think I'd just let you run off wherever you wanted did you? You have a set distance you're allowed to go, after that the suit will shock you. You get two warnings. After that – good luck not pissing yourself.”

Dick shouldn't be surprised, not after all this, but still. He'd done his best to prove himself to Jason to do everything that was asked of him.

“What's the range?”

“Well now where's the fun in telling you that?” Jason smiles and Dick tries his best not to look concerned.

The night air is colder than Dick remembers. The snow covering the city is no help either. Still the familiar smell of Gotham pushes through, acidity and smoke. He gives and involuntary shudder. Whether it's from the chill or just the overwhelming feeling of being outside he doesn’t know. He feels so small.

He sticks out his arm catching snowflakes on his outstretched palm. It's amazing, “Is it December?”

“January.”

“I missed Christmas.” and he feels like a stupid child.

“Remember when I fucked you over the pommel horse?”

“Yes.”

“Merry Christmas.”

-

Dick learns his suits range quickly, the first night in fact. He follows close to Jason unsure whether he's connected to his brother's batsuit or the base. He's midway across a roof when the first shock goes off and stumbles backward. He clutches his chest and gasps.

“Now you know.” and Jason's onto the next roof in a flash leaving Dick behind.

Dick should be excited. He's on his own almost free to do what he wants. Almost. He stares off the edge of the building looking over the streets of the city and his hand goes back to his chest like he's been shocked again. He's terrified. He's alone. Jason had planned for this, another way to screw with Dick's head. Give him that taste of freedom and know it can't ever really be his.

He takes a deep breath and goes for his jump line. He's flying, losing himself in the motions. For this Dick doesn't have to think, doesn't have to be anyone. He could do this all night and he wants to until he hears a scream in the alley below him. A woman's grappling with a man over her purse when the man cold cocks her right under the eye. Nightwing lands behind him smoothly and moves like he hasn't been out of commission for at least a year. His hits are too hard, too vicious and he knows it. The man his the snow a bloody mess, he isn't dead but he's in bad shape. The woman looks horrified and Dick is lost for words. He just wanted to do good again. Do something right. When she runs he doesn't even bother looking up.

Jason was right, he's lethal.

His body betrays him the events of the night filling him full of energy and adrenaline he has to stop himself from running to Jason when they meet back at the base. Inside Jason pulls off his cowl and face guard then brings him in for a hard kiss. Dick melts in his brothers arms, he hasn't felt this alive in months.

“I saw what you did.” he whispers into Dick's ear.

His eyes go wide, “What?”

Jason taps the side of Dick's domino, “I can see everything.”

A feeling of unease creeps up his spine. He wants to pull away.

The other man laughs, “You think I'm going to yell at you? I'm not him, Dick. You put that scum in his place, you shouldn't be reprimanded you should be rewarded. And... I think I know how.”

The loud beep goes off and Jason's unzipping Dick out of his suit. His gloves drop, his skin tingles from the cool ventilated air as his outfit pools at his ankles. Jason lowers himself onto his knees and Dick can barely contain his shock. He expected Jason to fuck him, not this. A reward. He gasps when his brother's tongue laps around his head making his cock spring to life. A few pumps of a hand and he's fully hard for Jason. The tongue runs up and down his shaft before Jason's mouth encloses around him. The wet sucking noises alone are nearly enough to send him over the edge, he can feel himself getting close.

“Ja-Jason I'm gonna -ah!” he receives a warning bite from his brother.

Dick knows what Jason wants.

You cum when I say you can.

Dick really shouldn't be surprised. This might be for him but Jason will always be in charge.

“I can't-” he moans and bucks forwards. Jason puts his hands on Dick's hips stilling him.

Dick whines and wants to reach out for Jason's hair but doesn't want to risk the other stopping if he does. He's stuck rooted to the spot as his brother slowly swallows him whole. It's torturous. It's mind blowing. When Jason slides a hand from his hips to Dick's sack and squeezes hard Dick swears he sees stars. He wants to scream. He wants to cum. He's going to fall to pieces if Jason doesn't let him soon.

“Please...” he begs.

When Jason loosens his grip and no bite is given Dick takes it as a yes. He cries out as he cums, unsure if he says Jason's name or a jumble of incoherent letters. He sinks to the ground and lays on his back knees bent trying to catch his breath. Trying to recompose his mind. If that will ever be possible. Jason looks down at him a possessive grin on his face.

Once again the message is clear.

_You're mine._

-

Jason doesn't always kill but that isn't to say he's much at all merciful. Bones get broken. Teeth get knocked out. E very encounter ends in an emergency room or a body bag. Dick knew that eventually he was going to be there when Jason killed someone, he had just hoped he could handle it or maybe somehow find a way to prevent it.

They had barely left the base one night when the sound of sobbing drifted through the air. A girl, no more than seventeen was up against a wall her dress hiked up to her stomach as a much larger man pressed against her. In a blink of an eye Jason has a gun to the man's temple He held his hands up taking three steps back then trying to aim a swing at Jason. Brains, blood, and skull fragments scatter the alley. The girl hiccups and before Dick can check on her police sirens ring out.

Up on the roofs away from the scene Dick feels so sick he wants to throw up. The dead man was clearly guilty caught in the very act but did that really have to mean death? Was he beyond saving? A vicious self loathing part of himself laughed. Wasn't he himself proven to be not worth saving?

“You wanna hit me?”

“I dunno.” and he really doesn't. He's feeling lost and grasping for anything stable in his mind. Everything feels so wrong and twisted. He can't see up or down anymore.

“Slapping cuffs on a guy like that only lasts about a fucking week before he's back out here looking for her or some other fucking girl. He deserved what he got. You know that.”

Dick says nothing and Jason steps closer. He puts a hand on Dick's hip and squeezes, it sends a tiny comforting feeling through him. He looks up at Jason's own illuminated red eyes behind his cowl and thinks of his own, it makes him want to laugh. It makes him want to retch at this whole screwed up situation. They're perfect for each other.

A few nights later when he's alone again Dick watches the city move and breathe underneath him. It's so huge and overwhelming like he's almost forgotten the world outside of the base.

Footsteps. Light, too light. He turns to see another costumed figure he doesn't recognize, he readies himself for the attack.

The figure doesn't move to a fighting stance, instead he speaks, “Dick?”

That voice, “T-Tim?”

He's wearing his regular black and red but it's changed; a cowl in place of the domino, bandoliers across his chest, and a different symbol replacing the Robin R. Tim pulls back his cowl and Dick's stomach does a flip, it really is his little brother standing right in front of him. Nerves and anxiety run through Dick and he thinks of jumping for the next building, anything to get away. Rage fills him and he thinks of kicking the snot out of his little brother for giving up on him. He doesn't know what to do. When Tim takes a step forward Dick tenses, he doesn't trust himself.

The teen notices and stops, “It's OK, I don't want to fight. You remember who I am right, Dick?”

“Yes.” of course he remembers. Does Tim think he has amnesia too?

Tim takes another step.

“Don't.” he doesn't want Tim anywhere near him. Dick's poisonous.

“It'll be alright,” and Tim looks like he's searching for the right words. “you'll be OK, just come with me.”

There's something in the way Tim's talking that nips at Dick. His tone is so cautious and soft like his words could make Dick fall to pieces - and really, they probably could. That said this all only proves his previous worries to be true. Tim knows what happened to him and now he doesn't see him the same. He won't ever see him the same.

“You should go.” he says and he's now grateful for the red glow of his lenses because behind them his eyes are nowhere near as menacing.

“Dick, you don't have to go back to him.” he takes another step, “We can help you.”

Dick really wants to laugh at that, it's almost eerie. He wonders how many times Jason has heard those words. How many times he's said those words to Jason. So is help in the form of a padded cell in Arkham? Alone.

“I – I don't need help.” at least not that kind. Dick makes to leave when someone else lands beside him with a skid.

“Damian! Get back!” Tim orders.

The child looks up at him, still wearing the black and white colors now with an added black hooded cape. Did – did Tim really think Dick was going to attack him? Did he think he was that far gone?

“So you're Todd's plaything now?” it's practically conversational.

“Damian.” Tim growls fiercely.

Dick thinks he may actually throw up. How did Damian know? Did Tim tell him? Jason was right. They were disgusted by him. He reaches for his jump line, he needs to get out of here now. Back to Jason. Back to where it's safe.

“Dick, wait-” Tim starts.

“Stay away from me.” it comes out more rough and hurt than he wanted.

“Please just-”

“Don't get any closer or I will hurt you. That's what you think I'll do right? That I've just lost it?”

Damian lunges for him but he's ready, he blocks and tosses him backward. Not hard enough to send him from the roof but hard enough to keep him back. He turns in time to see Tim reaching for his bo staff and he can literally feel something inside his chest breaking. Does he still have any heart left to break?

“You're gonna attack me?” his voice quiet. Shocked.

He doesn't wait for Tim's answer and jumps from the roof barely making it to the next. He runs as hard as he possibly can until he's certain Tim can't follow. He kicks and bangs on the entrance door of the base, Jason hadn't told him the key code and who knows when he'll be back. Dick's stuck outside in the snowy cold, alone. His throat constricts and his legs wobble then give. He wants so badly to stop the tears from falling down his face but his body and mind had stopped listening to him ages ago.

Jason gets back sooner than Dick expects when he realizes Jason probably saw the whole thing happen, through Dick's eyes no less. He wants to stand, wants to show Jason that what had happened didn't matter but he can't, he just can't. Jason hauls him up and Dick figures he must be running on auto pilot because he doesn't even feel the motions of moving through the base. Jason feels like a ghost next to him or maybe it's the other way around. He doesn't even realize they're now in the bedroom until he's being sat down onto the bed. He thinks he hears the beeps of their suits go off when Jason approaches and begins to peel away Dick's domino. He flinches back, he doesn't want the other to see how bad he's been crying. How weak he still is.

Jason cups his cheek, firm but gentle and Dick wonders when he pulled off his cowl and mask, “Calm down.”

Maybe it's that Dick's so used to his brother giving him orders that makes him relax slightly or maybe it's just Jason himself. The mask pulls away easily and he's given a small delicate kiss.

“I'm gonna help you out of your uniform alright? Don't freak out. I'm not in the mood to hit you.”

“W-Why are you being nice?” he's amazed he still has a voice.

“Shut up.”

Jason undoes the zip pulling the Kevlar material down Dick's arms kissing his collar bone along the way then gently pushes him onto his back. He tugs off the gauntlets tossing them to the floor and starts rolling the suit past his hips. Dick trembles thinking what might be next when Jason places a palm flat against his stomach.

“I told you to calm down.”

Dick closes his eyes and feels the warmth of his skin under his brother's hand until the shivering subsides.

His boots fall off next and then the rest of his suit. Dick opens his eyes looking up at Jason and focuses the symbol of the bat on his chest. He feels his throat closing up again.

“You were right.” he says, tears already forming around his eyes.

Jason says nothing and begins taking off his own gear.

“They don't care about me anymore – they wanna p-put me away.” his voice quivers.

Jason lays beside him and pulls him close, his brother's arms hold him steady. Keep him from falling apart completely. Dick chokes out another sob. He had been telling himself for months but it had never sunk in until tonight. Everyone was gone. His family didn't care.

But no that wasn't right, “I still have you.” he says in an almost whisper.

“And you will as long as you stay here. You don't need them anymore. You know that now don't you?”

Dick grips tighter hoping it sends the message. Jason always wants more.

“Say it.” he tilts Dick's chin upward.

“I... I don't need them anymore. I won't leave.”

Jason kisses his forehead like he's just waken from a nightmare. Pulls him a little higher then takes his lips. The sobs die off in his throat and his body relaxes in his brother's arms. He can have this, Dick thinks. He can be better, be who Jason wants and then he can have this. Jason won't leave him and he won't leave Jason. It's twisted and unstable but so are they. Dick's stomach twists, he tries to ignore it. They're perfect for each other.


End file.
